


Не вонзай

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Не вонзай

Освободи меня от агонии  
Не вонзая мне в спину нож.  
Раскрой свою душу ведь я  
Хочу слышать как ты поёшь.

Оставь мой разум усталый  
Не вонзая мне в сердце кинжал.  
Забери этот страх поганый  
Раз я душу ещё не продал!

Я решу, что мне делать дальше.  
Может, брошу всё и уйду...  
Но, знаешь, останься ты со мной рядом  
И я за тебя убью.


End file.
